Whereas various crutches and walking aids have been well known in the art for some time, there has been a need for a device which, when connected to the crutch or other walking aid, provides an effective mechanism for preventing slippage of the foot or shoe of the crutch while in use.
The following patents typify the prior art relative to the present invention: Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,372; Buchalter U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,698; Platt U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,504; Montgomery U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,258; McKenna U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,850; Frank U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,957; Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,154; Janis U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,430; and Smerker U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,914.
Prior art arrangements, such as those found in the above-mentioned patents, do not give maximum stability when maximum weight is exerted on the crutch, often make a hole in the floor or ground surface while the crutch is in use, often experience interference of the front and/or back ends of the shoe as the crutch is in use, often do not provide a replaceable shoe for the bottom of the crutch, and are relatively expensive to manufacture. Crutches of the prior art also do not provide cushioning of the impact of the crutch on the ground during use, often resulting in a jarring force to the user.